


Frank Castle

by genewritesstuff



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Frank Castle - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, SOLDIER - Freeform, The Punisher, one batch two batch, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewritesstuff/pseuds/genewritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried so much because of him and this came out.</p></blockquote>





	Frank Castle

Ease up now soldier   
You just won the war   
You lost many a soul   
We're home, good man. 

Ease up now brother  
Flag upon the coffin  
His body exhausted arms  
He lost against the Fates. 

At ease now soldier  
Copper on battered flesh   
You'll manage a battle cry   
To lull me goodnight. 

Eyes closed now fighter   
One shoot one kill   
Forget her bloodied face   
Worst nightmares have held you. 

You are cleansed now killer  
Fire devours all   
Skull on leather-covered chest  
Here I come, here I come.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so much because of him and this came out.


End file.
